particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Kanjor
While Kanjor is a united nation-state it contains several rich, and diverse cultures. While the population remains almost exclusively Canrillaişe-Kanjorien the different regions of Kanjor developed their own unique cultures based upon their geographic location. These many cultural differences can be categorized into two groups: culture of the Mainland, and culture of the Isle of la Tondelle. Both of these groups contain many smaller and localized cultural traits, but it is possible to summarize each group's characteristics into a single but separate "culture" for both of these main regions. Basic Lifestyle - despite large population, most Kanjoriennes live in relatively small towns and villages of 5,000 or less - laid back lifestyle; tradition of taking long lunch breaks during the day and returning to work before going out for drinks - hardworking, when work, work hard; most have no-nonsense attitude toward work; - able to separate work and outside work lives - heavy drinkers of flavored liqueurs, wines, and ciders - social; enjoy theater, concerts, operas, good food, family dinners on Sundays - cities tend to be compact; public transportation used frequently Customs Mainland Isle of la Tondelle Holidays Pillarization Pillarisation (Pilarisation) is a term used to describe the politico-denominational segregation of Kanjorien society. These societies are "vertically" divided into several segments or "pillars" according to different ideologies: mainly Monarchist and Republican-Socialist. These pillars all had or still maintain their own social institutions: their own newspapers, broadcasting organisations, political parties, trade unions, banks, youth organisations and sports clubs. Some companies in the past even hired only personnel of a specific pillar. This led to a situation where many people had no meaningful personal contact with people from another pillar for much of their lives. The Monarchist pillars are made up mostly of upper and middle class voters, however, this characteristic is not a rule. Throughout its history, the Monarchist pillar has accepted various parties from both the left and right, meaning a large segment of this pillar is working class. To make matters even more segregated, the different regions of Kanjor maintain slightly differ sets of pillars; on the Isle of la Tondelle, the pillars in society also reflect viewpoints for and against regional autonomy Pillarisation truly began to take form in the 2700s and continues for most Kanjoriens into modern times. Cuisine Kanjor, just like Rildanor to the north, strongly identifies with and maintains their unique cuisine. However, unlike in Rildanor, Kanjorien cuisine has much less focus on presentation and instead emphasizes varies between régions of Kanjor. less emphasis on presentation compared to Rildanor; Basic Structure of Meals Description of typical and régional-free; throughout Kanjor soup is common at most major meals; seafood common at lunch and dinner Breakfast Le petit déjeuner - butter, sliced sweet matpain or bagette bread (bread similar to German sweet Dampfnudel bread on Mainland, traditionally walnut or potato bread on Isle), jam or fruit spread, granola, cheeses (kind varies by region), eggs (chicken on Mainland, duck on Isle), breafast soup (traditionally Isle, mostly poured on bread), nuts (walnuts, almonds), juice, tea, fruit (grapes, tanarines, lemons, esp. berries) Lunch Le déjeuner - salad, fish, mussels, bread, soup, wine, cheese, fruit, vegetables plate Mid-Afternoon Le milieu d'après-midi is a light meal between the hours of 3 and 5 pm. Food is provided primarily as a supplement to the alcohol consumed - bread, wine, cheese, liqueurs, cider, nuts, sausages, - children present typically drink non-alcoholic cider or apple juice, other juices, or non-alcoholic mixed drinks that are often fruity in flavor; often, regardless of law, older adolescent children are allowed to drink alcoholic beverages with parent approval and supervision Dinner Le dîner begins at 7 pm or 8 pm; long meal - typically three courses; entrée, main course (plat principal), dessert - entree: soup, salad, potatoes, pasta, vegetables, cheese, wine, meat (mostly seafood, poultry, mutton, or pork) Drink Dining Out Wines, Beers, and Liqueurs .]] - as diverse as the cuisine, depends on region - cider is big; apples grown on Isle and in Martois - apple brandies - wine is more common in Oléri-des-Grâces (proximity to Rildanor) and big cities - fruit liqueurs (esp. apples, cherries, berries), nut-flavored liqueurs, some herbal liqueurs (Oléri-des-Grâces) - mead (from honey with spices) found in western Numineux - beer drunk everywhere; most domestic beers (saisons) are low-alcohol pale ales that are slightly fruity & spicy in flavor; served in large blue bottles like wine - also, kriek beer (fermented with sour cherries) brewed in Numineux The Arts Visual Arts Literature Music Entertainment Television Most Kanjoriens tend to watch a minimal amount of TV and so therefore the original programming is not as common nor as sophisticated as many foreign programs. Because of this, Kanjor has only 15 major channels which are presented over the air and few places have access to cable programing. Highest rated television shows: - L'interrègne is a drama about a family living during the Interregnum of the 1950s; conceived as a limited series traversing the 100 years of the interregnum and its affect on the family - Le bureau is a comedy taking place in the workplace of a fictional government bureaucracy office - La confidentielles is a police action-drama hovering around a major crimes unit in Pesançon; it is known for its vivid portrayal of street violence and crime; shocking for most Kanjoriens - Le badge is a police drama hovering around a smalltown police force, the crimes and the lives of the people they affect - La Vie des Colombes is a drama round a modern Kanjorien family with particular focus on the adolescent and teenage characters Stations *''Télévision Canrillaişe-Kanjorien'' (TCK) - state-owned; entertainment, sports, movies, and news channel; primary channel *''Kanjor 2'' (K2) - state-owned; children shows, educational, home improvement, documentary, news analyses, discussion programs *''Kanjor 3'' (Trois)- state-owned; arts, opera, movies, cultural programming *''Kanjor régional'' (KR) - private; regional news, regional entertainment, original and foreign programming *''Chaîne métropolitaine'' (Métro) - private; entertainment, movies, original and foreign programming; based in Pesançon *''Chaîne information'' (Info) - private; 24-hour news, news analyses, discussion programs *''Sport kanjor'' (Sport) - private; 24-hour foreign and domestic sports; regional sports as well *''Divertissement à domicile'' (DD) - private; package-purchased cinema, original programing *''Chaîne discothèque'' (Disco) - private; entertainment and music station Film ''Studios de cinéma national'' - Partial government owned and government supported film studio; biggest studio - produces and releases over 70 films a year - known for comedies, romance films, live-action and animated children's movies; light dramas ''Studio Saint-Claire'' - Private studio - produces and releases roughly 18 films a year - known for high quality films, esp. dramas; win most Kanjorien film awards; movies do only mediocre at the box office - legendary director Luc Lyon worked there; "made" the studio with his films even though got paid less than if he worked at national cinema ''Studio Pesançonnois'' - private studio - produces and releases roughly 12 films a year - known for gritty, serious, or action films; crime drama films; - award-winning computer animated children's films; has only made 4 but considered cultural icons - Trademark use of Pesançon as the backdrop to most films Art indépendant - partially private, partially government of Silliers own - produces and releases roughly 8 films a year - known for its artistic or artistic-drama films; so-called "small and independent" films - many films are considered "culturally Tondelois" and so not very popular in the mainland regions Sport - Several important and popular sports in Kanjor; many are popular and many are both popular and culturally significant Rugby Rugby is the most popular sport in Kanjor but dominates mostly on the Isle of la Tondelle and is considered by many to be the the most culturally significant sport to come out of the nation. Football - Football is second most popular sport in Kanjor; - modern incarnation brought from northern Seleyan sailors in port to Kanjor in late 1800s Cycling - cycling most popular on Mainland; although still very popular on Isle - Every year there is the Tour de Kanjor; biggest and most popular race in nation; Sailing - yacht racing and sailing popular amongst elite on the Isle of la Tondelle - inshore and offshore yacht racing; biggest is the Coupe de la chenal (Channel Race) which spans the entire Silliers Channel in stages and lasts for five days; happens every three years - over 73 competitions carried out over centuries; Rildanor holds 55, Istalia 10, Kanjor only 8 - .]] Education Education in Kanjor walks a fine line between being highly centralized and regional in orientation and organization. Primary and secondary education takes place almost entirely at the regional level, with the national government responsible for funding, regulation, and curriculum design; although the separate regions may create unique curriculum for which to teach about the history and culture of their regions. Most primary and secondary schools, with the exception of nursery schools which are nationally or privately run and funded, are predominately run by the regions, which are responsible for hiring of teachers and administrators; however, teachers are considered to be national civil servants and are paid by the national government. The nation maintains a compulsory and free primary and secondary education system until children reach the age of 18. There are a small number of private educational institutions, mostly Theognosian in orientation, but they are heavily regulated by the national and regional governments. The school calendar is created and implemented by the Ministry of Education and Culture and is standardized throughout the nation; however, the Isle of la Tondelle has the ability to change the vacation dates based upon the weather and cultural conditions. Media Newspapers There are six main newspapers in Kanjor, which have held long-standing political loyalties, and have been actively engaged in endorsing political parties: L'Héraut is a broadsheet newspaper, with considerable loyalties to the Monarchy, traditional values and the Church. It is the most outspokenly right-wing newspaper in Kanjor, and generally takes a tough line on immigration, social reform and crime. It is broadly nationalistic in tone, and favours economic nationalism over free trade. It has also taken a noted anti-communist line in foreign affairs. Le Gardien is a broadsheet newspaper, that while declaring itself 'independent' politically, has sympathies for centre-left and liberal causes. It is the paper most likely to promote environmental causes and social reform. It has generally endorsed moderate, centre-left parties, but has also backed right-wing parties with a liberal bent. It is seen as the paper for the liberal middle-classes. Grève Rouge is a broadsheet newspaper, and has the support of the hard left. It supports militant communism, class struggle and revolution. It is seen as internationalist in foreign affairs, and promotes the idea of a 'world revolution'. It is also supportive of social reform. Its columnists are split between liberals and conservatives over social issues, such as gay marriage and abortion. Its primary concern is an economic struggle. Les Temps Economiques is a broadsheet newspaper, with a centrist political agenda, and actively promotes free-markets and a small government. It is seen as socially liberal and economically conservative. It has generally supported right-wing governments which promote a smaller role for the government and bureaucracy, and free trade. It is also supportive of globalisation. Le Journal is a tabloid newspaper, and politically populist. It is known to sensationalise the news, and is generally supportive of the incumbent politically. Many of its opinion pieces are right-wing in nature, but are also skeptical of big business and the middle classes. Lys D'or is a broadsheet newspapers and official organ of the Royalist movement in Kanjor. In contrast to other Royalist dailies, it is decidedly left-wing and often features views sympathetic to immigrants and the poor. It is the newest newspaper and as such has a relatively lower readership, but the upper and upper-middle classes are seen to have taken the most interest in it. Category:Kanjor